masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morinth
Source for Justicar? Is there a source for any of the info (besides the name and the ME2 appearance, of course)? The video provided reveals nothing other than A) Her name; B) The fact she is asari; C) She has some rather scintillating dialogue. It didn't mention anything about her being a justicar, nor did it say the sassy language was directed at Shepard as a seduction attempt. If there's a source for that stuff, it would be awesome if it could be referenced. SpartHawg948 08:20, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :There is no info for the character apart from what's in the cast video. Justicar and who she's seducing is made up BS. :Someone has noticed that she has freckles in the exact same spots as Samara, not sure that's worth noting though. JakePT 08:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I rewatched the video (a couple of times), and you are correct sir! No mention of justicar or seduction of Shepard. And yeah, I've noticed that there has been a lot of chatter on the forums about the resemblance between Morinth and Samara. A few have also asked if Morinth may have been the asari Samara was shown beating the crap out of. Interesting, to say the least. SpartHawg948 08:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Squadmember I've seen on a stream that she joins, replacing Samara if you're Renegade. Anybody with more information(and wiki skills) feel like updating this? My understanding is that Samara dies in her loyalty mission for Renegades, and her daughter Morinth replaces her. Apparently, she has the same skills as Samara, except that her unique is Dominate. No clue what it does. If you have high enough renegade, you get to choose to kill Samara or Morinth. If you choose to kill Samara, Morinth joins you and the rest of your party thinks that Morinth is Samara. The skill dominate turns organics against their teammates. -during the loyalty quest, if you do it right and get morinth to bring you back to her apartment, samara and morinth have a super-saiyan battle thing. you get to choose which to kill. killing samara means morinth joins your team, pretending to be samara. dominate controls an enemy and makes it attack its friends. Combat-wise I find Morinth to be superior to her Mother. But doesnt it kind of seem half-done in all other aspects? Identical voice/avatar and all thats different is a name change and different loyalty biotic. She even makes the same remarks as Samara during the course of the game. Even noticed a bug - On the Citadel where you can interact with the scenery. It asks if you want -samara- to say something, instead of Morinth. 15:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Picture I liked the first picture of Morinth's portrait a lot better. Why was it changed? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/archive/1/11/20100127131852%21Morinth.PNG --Spoo12 00:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :While I'm partial to the current one of all those uploaded, all of them seem to be pretty low quality. As for why, I don't know. I don't know why Midey uploaded so many. Vegnas 00:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Still need a better picture. The one currently is too close-up and doesn't match the aspect ratio of all the other character boxes. Matt 2108 01:42, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Paragon/Renegade check, during Morinth's "Brainwashing" Apparently a full meter is not required. I was able to succeed with my choices with roughly 4.5/5. Paragon choices including supporting Samara adds up to +32, whereas choosing Morinth gains +45 Renegade. Winnetou 20:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Paragon/Renegade check (seconding what the other person wrote) I was about 80% full on Paragon and had all the appropriate conversation options unlocked. It might be worth updating the claim that a "full" meter is required if anybody knows exactly how much is actually needed. >> Atleast with Renegade, 4.5 bars out of 5 is enough for all of the intimidation checks. One thing to note is that check your class power, as usually the other specialisation will give +100% par/ren, and the other only gives 70% or so. That extra 30% was enough for my adept to succeed. JohnEdwa 11:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) << If you have questions about this topic or any other regarding ME2 hit me up jagiisky@hotmail.com-- Doesn't it scale with missions completed or levels or something? Laexio 15:44, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Paragon/Renegade Check (squeezing by) Apparently I suck at being a renegade. I saved Samara's loyalty mission for last (I had everyone else recruited and loyal at the time) and still didn't have enough Renegade points to recruit Morinth, even after respeccing my adept to a bastion. If you find yourself in the same position, there are some last minute renegade points you can get just before you go to Morinth's apartment. When you're in the bar trying to get her attention, talk to the two turians sitting on the couches. They're planning some robberies later, but there is a renegade choice to beat them up. Once you've done that, stare down the krogan at the bar. He walks away and you get some red. Telling the bartender to give everyone drinks may also work; I didn't do it, so I don't know. These two choices earn you ~10 renegade points and Morinth's attention, which may be just enough to get you over the threshold. It was for me. The two renegade options in Morinth's apartment before she tries to seduce you might also count towards your total, but since you don't see the additions until after the conversation I'm not sure. The reason I mention this is punching the turian on the dance floor and warning the news reporter don't get you points, and if I hadn't done it, I would've been stuck with Samara again. She's cool and all, but I want the option of both loyalty powers. Also, I can confirm that you need ~4.5 of your Renegade bar filled to kill Samara. A bit less is enough assuming you just got to Omega and can still talk to Nef's mother and do the bar scene. I had ~4.1 bars of Renegade full, and I did not get the diologue option, so it must be closer to 4.5. 07:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Escho Paragon/Renegade check (again)) On my first playthrough 4.x renegade was not enough to pass the third check. Tried several times with ~3.9-4.5 renegade to no effect. had to cheat. on my second playthrough something in early 3s was enough. weird. can add that the first case was in the end of the game right before the suicide mission and second one was somewhere in the middle. Requirement scaling is possible, it seems.. or it's just a bug. :I haven't gotten around to writing this for the morality page yet, but I'll write here what I put on Zaeed's loyalty talk page. ::"Kim Stolz over at the Bioware forums recently revealed how the Paragon/Renegade system works in a post here. Basically what you're saying is correct. The persuasions later in the game become more difficult because the difficulty is scaled based on how many total Paragon/Renegade points you had the chance to acquire. If you didn't acquire all the available points then you essentially start to "fall behind" the linear difficulty progression. This basically requires the player to be completely Renegade or Paragon throughout the game to be able to pass the tougher speech checks at the end of the game." :—ArmeniusLOD 03:06, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : Morinth on Illium : I am playing through ME2 for the second time, and I just recruited Samara and decided to browse the dock before returning to the Normandy. Has anyone else noticed that an Asari that resembles Morinth is lingering outside the Police Station by some crates? There is no way to talk to her, and no identifier, but the Asari looks like Morinth. By the way, if someone can fix the alignment on this, it would be appreciated. I'm new here. NatG83 18:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Rage-inducing failed Renegade Check Just ran the Samara loyalty mission again, with all other characters loyal, and with about 4.5 renegade bars, and still couldn't make the check. Based on what I've read, it looks like it might not be possible with my character. Edit: Yeah, I'd say I was right about that. I actually did the suicide mission, made every renegade choice I could, came back with 4.75 and still couldn't do it. I don't think there's any renegade left for me to do. Maybe something should be added about needing to do this earlier on, after taking on only a few of the more morality-high missions? :Have you tried retraining your powers, you main class power (e.g. Comabat Mastery for Soilder) can be evolved in two different directions, one offers an extra 75% paragon/renagade and the other offers 100%. I found I needed more paragon points at one point in the game so I retrained my soilder from Commando (75%) to Shock Tropper (100%) and it filled up paragon bar to full. --Looq 01:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much for this tip! It definitely worked for me. I retrained my infiltrator from Assassin to Agent and my renbar went from ~4 to ~4.75 and I could finally resist Morinth! Thanks! 23:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Costume Are both of Morinth costumes the same as both of Samara's costumes, or is Morinths loyal costume different? --Looq 01:24, May 28, 2010 (UTC) there the same Paragon Check 4.5 bars of paragon is not enough to resist the brainwashing and select who you want, and I did every paragon action throughout the game and had on the negotiation helmet, etc and still didn't end up with 5 bars by the end of the game (only about 4.80, with the shock trooper). So I think if you use charm options anytime during the conversations in her apartment (prior o the brainwashing) the game won't allow you to resist her dominate. Mictlantecuhtli 11:59, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Not so; I've done it before, on both the Paragon and Renegade side. Don't know how close the bars were to filled when I did the mission, though. PhoenixBlue 12:55, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sound Check Quick question... I've never paid enough attention to the random combat chatter to know this... If you recruit Morinth instead of Samara, do your squadmates still refer to her as Samara in battle when she is knocked out? I would expect them to, but I'm not sure. Anyone know? BAPACop 04:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Seems to be no love for Morinth in LOTSB So, of all the squad members, Morinth seems to be the one who got the shaft in LOTSB. I can already confirm that, whereas Samara will have a dossier if you side with her, if you side with Morinth, no dossier. And, as I'm going through it with Morinth to see if the SB makes a unique comment about her at the end (which looks increasingly unlikely), I noticed something. When you go to get into the car to chase Tela Vasir, you have to choose one squad member to bring with you. If Morinth is in your squad, however, the option to choose her appears as "Choose Samara". Hmmm... looks like there might actually be one squad member the Broker wasn't keeping tabs on. :P SpartHawg948 00:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :And I was proved wrong on one count. Morinth does have a unique SB line, though I do appear to be correct in guessing that even the SB doesn't know her true identity. Intriguing, to say the least. SpartHawg948 01:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well you have to admit, Morinth is an Ardat-Yakshi, and the only people that know this are dead, hiding(Samara's other two daughters), and Samara herself, and we know she would never talk to the SB. Beyond that, Morinth wouldn't be noteworthy to anyone. And then theres the whole "she can live or die thing". MEffect Fan 01:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure what you mean by the "she can live or die thing". If you're referring to the fact that you can choose to kill her, not sure that's relevant. After all, you can choose to kill Samara as well, but if you don't, the SB has a dossier on her, unlike Morinth. SpartHawg948 01:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, it occurs to me that the statement that the only people who know who she is and that she is an Ardat-Yakshi are dead or in hiding isn't really true. After all, even assuming that there are no doctors or superiors/comrades of Samara's who know about Morinth, and assuming that Morinth's other parent is dead or ignorant of the fact that her daughters are Ardat-Yakshi (which are big assumptions to make), Aria T'Loak knows she is an Ardat-Yakshi, and could easily learn her name from Nef's mother, and we know that the Shadow Broker has sources close to Aria. SpartHawg948 01:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Sparthawg, should we add Morinth's real name? Which can be viewed in Samara's dosier. Sorry I kind of forgot the name, and I gotta go exercise. -- 20:13, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::If we had her real name, sure. But we don't. We have a name, with ambiguous dialogue attached to it that could suggest either that it is her original name, or that it is simply another alias. The bit in question is "I don’t want to lose you mother. Not over someone as small as Mirata, or whatever she calls herself now." Now, if it were spoken, we'd likely be able to glean the meaning, but it isn't. As such, it could be interpreted either as: 1) Mirata is Morinth's original name, but they suspect she has since assumed an alias. Or, 2) Mirata is an alias (or a fumbling of the alias by the sister) and the "or whatever she calls herself now" is a scornful/dismissive comment indicating that Mirata is itself an alias. Like if I was talking about Harkin in ME2 and said "Not for someone like Fade, or whatever he calls himself now" (with particular emphasis being placed on 'whatever'). So no, we really don't know if Mirata is an alias or her actual name. SpartHawg948 20:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Got it, we could at least put something like "possible real name Mirala", since it doesn't confirm, but still hints strongly that it is. Or take the more neutral route and say "Also known as Mirala". I don't think we should put them in the bottom though. -- 20:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, given that it doesn't strongly hint that it is (my first time reading it, I assumed the second conclusion listed above), I don't really see the need to. If it were an alias she had used in-game, then sure. But it isn't. As such, I really see no more need to list it then I do to list Legions gamer ID, or Miranda and Oriana's usernames. SpartHawg948 20:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Also note that Samara herself said that Morinth has gone my many names in the past while you are prepping for her loyalty mission. This may have been her first, tenth, or maybe her birth name. We just don't know. Lancer1289 20:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Very true, you all make good points. However I would like to point on the limited contact her sisters have with the outside world, in fact they seem to have no contact with the outside world at all. If this is true, how would they know her aliases. SpartHawg, I respectively have to disagree with you grouping the name with online user names by Legion. I'm not saying put it as a real name, but right now it doesn't have any mention in the article at all. -- 20:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::So it's not kosher for me to associate what appears to be one of her aliases with aliases used by other squadmembers? Why not, pray tell? I can see maybe, maybe a mention in trivia (at the bottom) on the basis of the precedent set by (IIRC) Jack's page, but given that we don't even know if this is her real name, when it was used, or really anything about it, I can't see putting it anywhere else. SpartHawg948 20:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC)